bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos 117
''Thanatos 117 (than-uh-tos, -tohs) is an Exalted Mythic member on the website Bungie.net. Although much more is known about him then in the past, he only reveals facts about himself through posts on Bungie's forums rather then when asked personal questions. Thanatos 117 is known for his humor masked by his serious personality. Most say it's hard to tell when he jokes, so it's hard to tell if any facts about him are true or not. Real Life Early Life and Childhood Thanatos 117 was born by the name of Travis, it is unknown where he was born. Sometime in his early life he moved to Cheyenne, Wyoming, where he currently resides. His parents divorced at an early age and at some point in his life his mother left him. Travis later reconnected with her at which point she had a life-threatening illness. She recovered and he keeps in contact with her to this day. He spent his teen years with his father, but not much is known about him. Personal Life Thanatos 117 is a high school graduate and an Airman First Class in the Wyoming Air National Guard. It is said he currently attends the University of Wyoming, but that is unverified by him himself. Travis has also mentioned he has a part time classified job for the government which he now currently will not confirm. Bungie.net Life Thanatos 117 joined January 9th, 2003 in the earlier days of Bungie.net. He has repeatedly shown that he misses the old website and the small community of Bungie fans it once had. He is also the founder of Death's Head Legion, a once very popular group that hosted a variety of online matches over Xbox Connect, Halo PC/MAC and expanded to several other games. While chapters were originally designed to bring local Halo fans together to host coordinated LAN games, Death's Head Legion branched out and held its own online worldwide events. Thanatos 117 was known for ruling the chapter based on modern military structure taken from different countries throughout the world which became very effective. He has since became very inactive with his group because he believes the way Bungie.net is setup now is much less inefficient then what it was in the past. Today he likes to spend his time answering user questions. He is known to hate people who talk down to newer members. It has also been noted that Thanatos 117 rarely ever replies to Forum Ninja's or Bungie Employee's in the sites forums. The reason behind this is unknown. Bungie Login Name In Greek mythology, Thanatos was the personification of death. He was a creature of bone-chilling darkness. He was a son of Nyx and twin of Hypnos. He plays little role in the myths. In early accounts he was seen as a very powerful figure armed with a sword, with a shaggy beard and a fierce face. His coming was marked with pain and grief. Because of his ghastly task, he was very unpopular with both man and gods. He became rather overshadowed by Hades the lord of the dead. Night, the destructive, brought forth a horde of villainous immortals. Thanatos was one of that wretched lot. Gamertag Thanatos 117 Groups *Chapter Founders *Dark Halo *Death's Head Legion *Exalted Mythic Members *Gamers Anonymous *Mehve's Aerie *Mr. Smiley's Xbox Lounge *Mythic Members *The Marty Army *Veteran Bungie Fans Links Thanatos 117's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users